


Upon a High Place

by whiskyandoldspice (Itsirtou)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Purgatory, Season 8, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsirtou/pseuds/whiskyandoldspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean belongs to Castiel before Benny ever finds him, lost and deadly, in Purgatory.  Eventually, Benny has to give him back.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Finding the angel ruins Dean.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon a High Place

Benny hears whispers of the little hunter looking for his angel long before he finds him.

Prettiest thing Purgatory’s seen in a long time, shining like a beacon in the never-ending grey forests, and even if he weren’t Dean Winchester, all the hungry creatures in the forest would be crawling over each other to be the first to lay hands on him, rip him to shreds and devour him as though they can absorb a little of Dean's goodness. Dean is stalked from all sides. Benny waits for him to break, but he doesn't.

Dean’s all the more beautiful for the hard lines of his body, his hunter’s instinct and killer’s grace. He knows he’s being watched, but Benny is a hunter, too, centuries old, and when Dean finally sees him, it’s because Benny wants him to. The blood from his fallen brethren is splattered on Dean’s face when Benny draws close enough to look into his stony green eyes. 

Dean may not have been born of this place, but he is still a son of Eve just the same.

When Benny wrestles Dean, snarling and fighting, onto the dead leaves and the dirt, when Dean finally turns his face to submit so that Benny can bite down on the sweet curve of his shoulder and neck, he thinks that there is nothing purer than this. Dean was made for this, for fucking and fighting.

Benny doesn’t mind Dean asking after his little angel; there’s been no whispers of the angel for some time, and besides, Benny likes letting Dean work over the nasty beasts of Purgatory and then fucking Dean in the gore and the blood of the ruined bodies. Dean fights him every time, lashes out with fists and feet and teeth like a wild little animal, and he’s all the more desirable for it when he finally stops struggling and accepts the hard thrusts into his body, shuddering with adrenaline and coming with Benny’s sharp teeth tearing his flesh.

Finding the angel _ruins_ Dean.

Benny sees it happen from the moment that Dean lays eyes on his angel. Dean’s guard drops, and his eyes go soft, mouth relaxed. His fingers become limp around the hilt of his makeshift sword. There’s no trace of the killer in his smile, only a gentle, childlike wonder. When he pulls the angel into a tight embrace and then can’t stop touching him, the transformation is complete, and just like that, Dean isn’t a child of Eve any longer. 

Benny watches the hunter and his angel that night, not bothering to hide. Their eyes are only for each other, hands never leaving the other’s skin. The angel is a little frightened, hesitant, but he presses sweet kisses all over Dean’s dirty face as Dean slides into him, fingers clutching with desperate strength onto angelic flesh, the two of them crying out in unison as though they are one body. Dean’s moans and the angel’s low cries sound strange and jarring in the dead stillness of Purgatory. Benny senses the lost, starved monsters crawling out of the dark places to gather in a hungry circle around where Dean and his angel come together, afraid but drawn to the two like moths to a flame. When Dean touches his angel's face like something infinitely delicate, the angel takes Dean's hand in his own and brings it to his lips, kissing Dean's palm.

There are tears on Dean’s face, and Benny feels a faint touch of surprise. He hadn’t known Dean could cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I stood upon a high place,  
> And saw, below, many devils  
> Running, leaping,  
> and carousing in sin.  
> One looked up, grinning,  
> And said, "Comrade! Brother!"  
> \- Stephen Crane


End file.
